It is well known in the beauty care field that cosmetic compositions such as mascaras, lipsticks and foundations provide aesthetic benefits when applied onto the appropriate keratinous surface. For example, volumization is a desirable aesthetic benefit for eyelashes and lips in order to make them appear fuller, whereas transfer resistance, long wear and/or comfort are important features for lipsticks and foundations. Unfortunately, these aesthetic benefits are not always simultaneously achieved through the use of a single cosmetic product due to the challenge of formulating a homogeneous composition which satisfies these types of multiple consumer needs. For instance, a lipstick product with transfer resistance properties typically does not have good shine attributes, and vice-versa.
Thus, a need still exists for a cosmetic system capable of simultaneously imparting multiple aesthetic benefits via a single application step system.